A Visit To Palaven
by ShadowSoulN7
Summary: Lili visits Palaven.
1. Chapter 1

Lili sat at her desk, typing away at her omni-tool when the door opened with a hiss. A person, no a very good friend, walked in.  
"Shepard, I need to talk to you." he said. Lili got up as her omni-tool faded and walked over to him, a had on her hip.  
"Hello to you too, Garrus. Also I have told you I don't know how many times to call me Lili." she replied, shooting him a look that could melt ice. "Although, what do you need?"  
"I'm worried." he explained.  
"What about?" she questioned.  
"That's the hard part." he sighed.  
"You can tell me anything." she reminded.  
"Okay, it's my mother." he admitted.  
"Oh? What's wrong?" she asked, trying not to let her voice betray a thing she knew.  
"She's sick. She has Corpalis Syndrome and any kind of treatment is to expensive." he told her, he looked over at her, eyes full of sorrow.  
"Tell me if there is anything I can do. I'd be glad to help pay." she soothed.  
"I couldn't ask you to do that.  
"Well you know I have to meet them at some point." she said, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"I need to go see them, soon. There is something I need. Could you have the ship go to Palaven?" Garrus questioned. Lili gave a nod of her head and walked over to her desk.  
"Of course, EDI tell Joker to head to Palaven." she ordered and picked up some credits. Theen she walked back over to Garrus. "You are going to take the damn credits. It's just something I can do." she continued and put them in his hand. "Now go get ready, we'll be there soon." she ended.  
"Thank you." he thanked and walked out. The door closed and Lili was alone again. She smiled and tears began to fall off her face. She already knew but just wanted him to tell her. She had been waiting.

Lili and Garrus stepped out onto the ground of Palaven. Garrus led her to the nearest house and opened the door. He stepped inside and and held out a hand to her.  
"Are you sure I'm welcome?" she whispered and took it.  
"You said you would have to meet my family at some point, why not now?" he replied. "Hello?" he called louder this time.  
"Garrus?" came the reply. "Last time I talked to you, you said you were busy."  
"Solana!" he greeted. "I know, but where's mom?"  
"Who's this?" Solana asked, looking at Lili.  
"Hello." Lili greeted and smiled. "I'm Lili Shepard."  
"Why are you on Palaven?" Solana persisted.  
"She doesn't have to tell you." Garrus interrupted. "Now where is mom?"  
"In her room." Solana reported. "Why don't you have your friend stay here."  
"She's a very good friend, I'd like her to meet mom." he growledcin reply. Solana looked taken aback then waved a hand in the air.  
"Fine, you don't have to be so rude." Solana hissed and walked off. Garrus led Lili through a hallway and to a door. He opened it and walked it.  
"Is that you, Garrus?" an older turian woman asked, her tone surprised and mandibles wide. He nodded and signaled Lili to fallow. "How have you been?" his mother continued.  
"Good, I just wanted to visit. And for you all to meet a friend." he explained. Lili stepped forward.  
"Hello, I'm Lili Shepard." she greeted and smiled.  
"It's very nice to meet you." his mother replied.  
"You as well." Lili said.  
"I'd like to speak with your friends still!" came Solana's call. Lili looked back at the door.  
"I'll go speak with Solana. It's best you guys get a reunion." she added, turning to leave. She exited the room and found herself face-to-face with Solana.  
"I know there is more then yoou two let on." the younger turian said. Lili felt her skin get hot.  
"I don't fallow."  
"You know what I mean. The way you speak and looke at each other. I'm not stupid." Solana responded. "I know you love each other."  
"I-I..." Lili stammered.  
"Don't tell me other wise. I know it's true."  
"Your right. You may think it's not right and we should go with our own race-"  
"I think it's cute. I approve, Spaectre." Solana interrupted. "Have fun meeting the parents, Commander."  
"You know me?" Lili asked, her expression puzzled.  
"Commander Shepard, first human Spectre, hero of the Citadel, raised on Mindior and the Butcher of Torfan. You beat Saren and the Collectors." Solana confirmed. "Dad doesn't like Spectres but that isn't my problem. Why don't you go back."  
"I see. Okay." she replied, walking off the way she had come.

She stopped when she heard voices ahead.  
"You know what your dad will think of her." she heard his mother say.  
"I don't give a damn what he thinks of her." Garrus hissed.  
"Well, I'm glad your happy. Lili seems like a nice girl. From what you have told me she appears to be very...fitting. Blowing up those husks and killing all the collectors. As well as saving the Citadel and being the first Spectre of her kind, that is amazing. It sounds nice to know what your going to do for her."  
"She's done nothing but help people, sometimes being a bit of a b!tch but she gets the job done." he replied. Lili decided she better not listen to anymore, so she walked out to where she had been talking with Solana and sat down on a couch in the room.

Soon Garrus came and got her. She smiled and tried to act as if she had heard nothing.  
"Listen, mom said we can stay for dinner." he explained.  
"I wouldn't mind." Lili purred.

Lili took the fork in her hand, it was...awkward, to say the least.  
"So, is anybody going to tell me why Garrus brought a human home? Or why he is home at all?" his father growled.  
"I will let him explain." his mother replied.  
"I can't come for a visit?" Garrus spat.  
"I think Lili can speak for herself." Solana interrupted. Lili felt eyes burn into her skin. She looked at Garrus' father.  
"My name is Lili Shepard. I was raised on Mindior and I was on Torfan. I've been through the omega-4 relay, and saved the Citadel." she began.  
"The same one who is a Spectre?" his father laughed.  
"Why yes." Lili confirmed. "I'm not anymore but-" she was cut off.  
"Speactres are a waste."  
"I don't have to take this!" Lili said, stadning up. "Don't trash me. I am going outside." she huffed and left. Lili walked out the door and walked a couple yards away. She dropped onto the grass and starred up at the sky. She was sick of it, she had been warned this was what she would get from them. She hadn't listened. She closed her eyes, trying to block everything out but thoughts of Mahi and Devu. Her friends didn't show but only whispered in her mind.  
"It will end fine." Mahi told her.  
"You don't have to worry." Devu added.  
Lili gave a smile and opened her eyes. She heard somebody walking toward her. She sat up and looked over.  
"I'm sorry for that." Garrus told her.  
"It's okay. I'm used to being talked to like I am worth nothing. Insults loose their affect once you have heard them enough, I guess I am just a little shaken. It's...I don't know what to say."  
"Mom is talking to him. And I am really sorry." he soothed. Lili looked up at the sky. She pointed up.  
"That looks like a constellation I used to look at when I was a young girl. On Mindior we called it the dragon. Something I used to look for every night. Even if it was raining I looked." she whispered. "Me and my friends, would spend hours sword fighting in the moon light then we would rest and drink hot chocolate and stare into the sky." she added and laughed. "We we weird, sometimes we would drink coffee instead. I'm sorry for rambling."  
"I'm not complaining. All you have are memories."  
"Yes. Memories." she sighed. She let her eyes close and she looked over at him. She gave a small grin and tried to not fall asleep, but sleep claimed her.

Lili opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around.  
"Where the hell am I?" she thought. She wasn't in her cabin, it was much lighter and none of her things were there. She looked down at her body, just nightgown. She got up and fixed her hair then found her jeans and tank top on a chair in the room. She changed into them and walked over to the door. She eased it open and peered out. The hallway was empty, so she stepped out and walked into the main room. She noticed Solana sitting on the couch.  
"Your awake? Guys, she's up!" Solana reported. Garrus' father walked in.  
"About last night, I'm sorry." he said. "I didn't mean it the way I did. I'm glad you guys are happy together." he added.  
"It's alright." she replied. He walked off and Lili walked over to Solana. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked.  
"Not much to do. Well you could go and hang out with Garrus. That's all for you to do." Solana responded.  
"I'd like to know where he is, then." Lili hissed.  
"Outside, I think. You two show up yesterday, and I'm supposed to keep track of you? As if." Solana sighed. Lili left Solana and walked out of the door. She noticed Garrus and walked over to him.  
"Hi." she greeted. He turned to looked at her.  
"Hello. I'm ready to go back when ever you are." he said.  
"Probably this afternoon." she told him. "It's pretty, the view and all. Such a pretty planet."  
"Yes." he agreed. "I'd like to hear more about Mindoir at some time."  
"I can tell you." she murmured, sitting down next to him. It was silent for the longest time, and Lili liked it that way.


	2. Chapter 2

"Just wondering, but how do you escape the radiation, Lili?" Solana asked.

"Oh, shields, mostly. And a biotic barrier." Lili replied. "But, I want you to tell me some more about Palaven. I know the basics, though."

"That's easy enough." the turian said. "Well, the birds here mate eternal. They stay together forever, like most other animals here...the Laven comes to mind." she paused. "What is it...you humans call it 'summer', it's hotter then then usual. While in the human 'winter' also quite warm. We don't get snow or anything. If we do, it's very quite rare." Solana continued. "The buildings are built like they've been for a long while. They're steady and strong, enough to hold a household of...around twenty to fifty."

"Wow, about the Laven, what are they?" Lili questioned.

"Birds. They come in a lot of colors and honestly, they have the best singing on Palaven." she explained.

"Ah, I see." Lili responded and turned when she heard the door open. "Hello, Garrus." she added in greeting as she got up. "Are you getting along better with your father?" she whispered.

"You could say that." he murmured, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Spirits!" Solana exclaimed. "If I'm right about what comes next, and I know I am, get a room."

"Your wrong, Sol." Garrus told her, moving away from Lili and looking at his sister. "I'm not aloud to show affection for my mate? Spirits, what is wrong with you?"

"Sure, whatever. I'm going out, do what you wish, Garrus." Solana sighed, getting up and walking off.

"Haven't called me that in a while." Lili purred as Garrus turned back to her.

"Called you what?" he asked.

"Called me your mate. I still like the sound of it." she answered.

"It's true, isn't it?" he shrugged. "Hey, would you like to go out for something to eat? While I was out I found a nice place that serves a human version of Pela bread."

"Sounds nice," she agreed. "Must be something if you want to stay longer just to let me have it."

"It is, I liked it when I lived here. And didn't you say that there were some...er, problems, on the Normandy?" he told her and began to lead her to the door.

"Yeah, between some Jack and Miranda bickering, Kelly's weekly 'chats' and some other stuff, I'd much rather stay here a little longer." she said with a nod.

-x-x-x-

"Okay, this is the best bread I've ever had." Lili managed through a mouthful of food.

"I thought they didn't make it for turians anymore, much less have a human-friendly version." Garrus admitted.

"Oh, well it's too good not to make and sell." she told him. "Honestly, if you find the recipe for this, I'm sure I can manage to make it...for both of us, even."

"I'm sure I can do that." he agreed.

"So, what do you want to do after this?" she asked, finishing off a small piece of bread then taking a sip of water.

"I wanted to show you something. It's an animal, I think you might like." he explained.

"Hm? Okay, I'm interested." Lili said.

"Good, you'll like it." Garrus assured. Lili's lips curved to a sweet, loving smile.

"Thank you," she murmured. It was silent for a moment then they both got up from their chairs.

-x-x-x-

"What is it?" Lili questioned. "It looks like a lizard."

"A Kalah." Garrus answered.

"Ah, I see." she paused. "Why did you want to show me this?"

"Since I figured you'd want one. You said something about snakes and all, and this is as close as I could get from a snake." he responded.

"Oh, that's...sweet. Thanks, Garrus." she murmured, stepping closer and giving him a quick hug. "I like reptiles, that's why I wanted a snake. Just would have to be careful between Boo and Urz." she continued. "But a Kalah would be better."

"Alright, and it won't eat Urz. They don't eat meat, it's also quite easy to take care of." he assured her. Lili raised an eyebrow. "I had one when I was younger." he explained.

"I see, well, then you can take care of it." she laughed. Her omni-tool let out a quiet beep and it glowed orange as she looked at it. "What?" she asked.

"Uh, Shep, it's important. Kelly tried to have Jack and Miranda work out their...er, differences." Kasumi reported.

"Great!" Lili muttered under her breath, tone clearly full of sarcasm. "I'm coming."

"Keelah! Be quick commander." she heard Tali say before the omni-tool faded. Lili put her hands on her hips and looked at Garrus.

"I'll be back soon. In the meantime, get a Kalah. I'm also sure your family won't mind if you spoke to them while I'm gone." she said, all Garrus did was nod and Lili began to walk off. "Hopefully, the ship isn't blown to oblivion already." she sighed.

"Damn it," Garrus mumbled, mandibles twitching in irritation.

-x-x-x-

"Spirits, why is there a Kalah in the house?" Solana questioned, eying the animal. "And where's your girlfriend, Garrus?"

"The Normandy,"

"Abandon you?" the girl snickered.

"Shut up. There was a fight between some people, and she had to break it up, anything else isn't your business." Garrus hissed.

"I know what you want for your commander, Garrus." she paused and crossed her arms over her chest. "Your going to ask her to join the clan, but you know something, she's a human. She knows little about it. Plus, maybe she wants a human and you'll be cast aside as soon as she finds one."

"She's had plenty of chances at other humans, even some asari and drell. She never had to go with me." he snapped. "And what would you know about her, anyway? You've known her for what, not even two days!"

"She's a human, humans don't partner with turians, they never have! You know the insults they throw and all that shit. So, if you think she's different, then go ahead and think that. She may have saved the galaxy twice and done a shit load more, but that doesn't change anything." Solana snarled.

"Your wrong, Sol. She's different from any other human there is!" Garrus bit back. "Most can't speak seven different alien languages, as well as eight human ones. Most can't save the galaxy. Most can't cast aside species' differences. Most can't do almost everything she can."

"Sure, believe what you want. But I warned you, if you get hurt because of this, it's your fault!" she snarled. There was the sound of foot steps and Lili appeared.

"You guys don't have to yell at each other." she said. "Solana, I'm not leaving your brother. I love him, and I don't care what people say if they see me with a turian. Thing is, I just don't give a shit. Honestly, as long as a person is happy, it shouldn't matter the species."

"You say that now, but what about later, hm? Like I said before, your a human." Solana spat "Say whatever you want, I don't care." she added and walked off. Lili turned to Garrus.

"How did it go on the Normandy?" he asked.

"Fine, Jack and Miranda are a bit bloody and bruised, but nothing serious. Kelly got knocked out by a chair..." she replied. "However, I heard what Solana said you were going to ask me. Tell me, was she right? Were you going to ask me to join your clan?" she added.

"I was, yes. Er, would you?" ha managed.

"Hell yes," she answered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and their foreheads were pressed together. It was silent for a moment.

"Glad to know you asked her." a voice rung out. Lili pulled away to look who said it. She bit her bottom lip but relaxed a second later.

"Yeah, I sorta did, mom." Garrus said. "However, Solana ruined it."

"Your sister," she trailed off. "Either way, I'm happy she accepted. And Lili," the older turian paused and turned to her. "Welcome to clan Vakarian."

"Thank you," Lili responded with a slight smile. She turned back to Garrus. "And thank you, I never would have expected a little trip to be so...wonderful." she added, voice softer. It was true, she hadn't expected it, not at all.


End file.
